


Le coup du harem

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Exclusivité AO3 APH [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harems, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Sadiq convie Héraklès, le prince de la nation voisine, à partager avec lui son harem.Thème : Un punch corsé. Mots : Sphinx, harem, cocktail.





	Le coup du harem

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Et voilà, on fait des trucs inattendus lors des nuits des lemons. Et c'est un PWP.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Sadiq caressa le corps de Francis avec avidité et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Son esclave sexuel entrouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre de jouer avec sa langue savoureuse. Des frissons de désir parcoururent Sadiq en retrouvant le plaisir de s’entretenir intimement avec ce muscle lingual.  
Torse nu, Francis était assis à califourchon sur lui et se déhanchait de manière délicieuse. Sadiq malaxa ses fesses avec envie et fit glisser le pantalon de son amant. Il s’attaqua directement à l’érection de Francis et se réjouit des gémissements d’extase obtenus avec quelques va et vient. Il mordilla la jonction entre l’épaule et le cou de son amant. Ce glapissement de plaisir était merveilleux.  
Sadiq bandait déjà énormément, mais ce qui l’excitait le plus était que le Prince de la nation voisine, Héraklès, profitait également des joies de son harem. Sadiq avait naturellement convié Héraklès à cette petite sauterie. Il espérait secrètement arriver à le mettre dans ses draps.  
C’était comme qui dirait un petit peu fait, puisqu’Héraklès utilisait sa couche pour s’occuper de son esclave japonais. Leurs gémissements se répercutaient directement sur l’ampleur de son désir. Il avait tellement envie d’Héraklès que s’en était presque douloureux.  
Francis reprit possession de ses lèvres pour lui rappeler son existence. Sadiq le porta délicatement à terre, tout en l’embrassant et en le positionnant à quatre pattes. Il le savait prêt pour l’accueillir, alors il n’hésita pas une seule seconde, à se positionner correctement entre ses jambes et à le pénétrer. Il retrouva avec plaisir la chaleur et l’étroitesse de son intimité et s’activa entre ses cuisses. Les frottements de sa verge contre ses parois internes lui procuraient énormément de satisfaction. Il touchait sa prostate aussi souvent que possible pour le sentir se resserrer délicieusement autour de son pénis. La volupté s’emparait de lui. Il s’imaginait Héraklès sous lui, ce qui augmenta son excitation. S’il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s’imaginer en train de lui faire l’amour. Il l’entendait prendre du plaisir avec un autre, mais il ne doutait pas qu’ils finiraient par baiser ensemble.  
L’orgasme se fraya un chemin dans son ventre, au fur et à mesure de ses coups de rein endiablés. Il tenait les hanches de Francis pour se mouvoir en lui avec fougue. Cet étau chaud et étroit autour de son sexe aurait raison de lui. Le plaisir remontait le long de son pénis à chacun de ses mouvements et l’entraînait sûrement vers l’orgasme.  
Sadiq gémit sans honte le prénom d’Héraklès en jouissant à l’intérieur de Francis.  
Il fallut un peu de temps à Sadiq pour revenir de son petit nuage. Sadiq se leva et alla se servir un verre de punch bien corsé. Il prit également un verre de ce cocktail pour Héraklès et lui apporta. Il passa devant la statue de sphinx de sa chambre et s’approcha du lit avec une démarche prédatrice.  
Ses deux esclaves comprirent vite le message et s’éclipsèrent.  
Les yeux d’Héraklès brillaient déjà de concupiscence.  
« Alors, on en baise un autre en pensant à moi.  
\- Ce serait bien mieux, si je pouvais te faire l’amour. »  
Héraklès eut un sourire vraiment charmant, avant de l’embrasser. Le verre tomba à terre répandant son contenu. Sadiq ravagea la bouche de son amant au gout alcoolisé. Il utilisa très vite sa langue pour ravir la sienne et l’entraîner dans mille délices. Sadiq se sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Enfin. Il avait ce prince à sa merci.  
Sadiq monta sur le lit et rapprocha son amant de lui en le prenant par la taille. Ils se caressaient pour l’instant assez sagement, recherchant les points faibles de l’autre. Sadiq sentait son excitation commencer à poindre. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu’il avait peur de ne pas durer très longtemps. Sadiq gémit quand Héraklès prit l’initiative de le masturber.  
« J’ai tellement envie de toi.  
\- J’ai envie d’être en toi, murmura Sadiq, ne sachant pas si sa requête serait acceptée.  
\- Prends-moi, je n’en peux plus. »  
Sadiq installa confortement Héraklès dans les coussins et commença à le préparer. Héraklès s’habitua très vite à ses doigts, tellement il était excité. Dès qu’il le sentit prêt, Sadiq écarta suffisamment ses jambes pour se glisser entre elles et prit possession de son corps. Le regarder dans les yeux augmenta son plaisir quand son gland passa à l’intérieur de cet étau chaud et étroit. Après un bref accord visuel, Sadiq se déhancha avec précaution, cherchant à donner le maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Il avait envie qu’Héraklès revienne vers lui, alors il s’appliquait à toucher sa prostate et à lui faire perdre pied. Sadiq l’embrassait et le caressait dès que possible, se plaisant à le voir plonger dans la luxure.  
Après des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, Sadiq sentit qu’il perdait petit à petit le contrôle. Il avait tellement l’habitude de baiser ses esclaves qu’il ne savait plus vraiment faire l’amour tendrement. Seulement, cela ne semblait pas gêner Héraklès qui gémissait et se tendait de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Le plaisir s’amoncelait dans son bas-ventre et menaçait de l’emporter. Il sentait qu’il en était de même pour Héraklès. Alors, il vint caresser le sexe d’Héraklès. Après quelques déhanchements extatiques, ils furent emportés par un orgasme puissant.  
Sadiq sourit grandement, quand Héraklès réclama un deuxième round peu de temps après.


End file.
